bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Helryx
Helryx to pierwsza stworzona Toa i liderka Zakonu Mata Nui. Biografia Wczesne życie Helryx została stworzona przez Wielkie Istoty na Artace, od razu jako Toa. Niedługo po powstaniu, brała udział w budowie Metru Nui i była świadkiem narodzin Toa Mata. Wstąpiła do Dłoni Artakhi, a później założyła Zakon Mata Nui, kiedy pierwsza organizacja została rozwiązana. Zakon Mata Nui Podczas zakładania Zakonu, Helryx ustaliła zasadę, według której Toa, Turaga i Matoranie nie mogli wstępować do organizacji, jako że mieli swoje własne obowiązki, a Toa musieli przestrzegać Kodeksu. Opierając się na swoich badaniach Ce-Matoran, Helryx nauczyła siebie i swoich współpracowników obrony przed atakami mentalnymi. Kiedy Toa Mata zostali przetransportowani na Daxię i przebudzili się po raz pierwszy, Helryx przedstawiła ich sobie, nauczyła ich, jakie mieli obowiązki i powinności jako Toa oraz wyznaczyła Hydraxona do wytrenowania ich. Gdy przebywała w swojej komnacie, pracując przy pewnym pojeździe, została zaatakowana przez Tahu i Kopakę, którzy zażądali od niej informacji. Helryx wyjawiła im przeznaczenie Codrexu i niebezpieczeństwa, z jakimi będą musieli się zmierzyć w Karda Nui. Sto tysięcy lat później, Helryx ponownie potajemnie skontaktowała się z Toa, tym razem będącymi już Toa Nuva, po tym, jak wykonali wszystkie zadania zapisane w Zwoju Przygotowań i zostali zabrani na Daxię przez Botara. Po umieszczeniu Włóczni Artakhi przez Trinumę w specjalnie przygotowanym urządzeniu, Helryx wyjaśniła Toa, że ma to na celu naprawienie szkód wyrządzonych podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu. Korzystając z informacji i ilustracji zebranych przez trzech innych członków Zakonu, Jerbraza, Johmak i Tobduka, Helryx napisała księgę zawierającą szczegółowe dane o najważniejszych miejscach we Wszechświecie Matoran, która została potem umieszczona w bibliotece Zakonu na Daxii. Niedługo potem, spotkała się z Takanuvą i pokazała mu przyszłość Toa Mata poprzez Kratanę. Zapoznała go również z Krakuą, Toa Dźwięku, który podarował Takanuvie Zegar Słoneczny, którego tamten potrzebował. Kiedy Toa Światła wyraził swoje zaniepokojenie spowodowane tym, że Toa Mahri samotnie bronią Metru Nui podczas jego nieobecności, Helryx powiedziała, że mogą im pomóc. Wtedy pojawił się Brutaka, a Takanuva, myśląc, że to właśnie on ma być ową pomocą, o której wspomniała Helryx, nie zgodził się na to, by ktoś taki bronił jego miasta. Helryx skarciła go i wysłała do Karda Nui, by powiadomił Toa Nuva o tym, że jeśli uda im się przebudzić Mata Nui, Burze Energii, przez które musieli przed laty schować się w Codrexie, zostaną wywołane ponownie. Wojna z Bractwem Makuta Helryx rozpoczęła przygotowania do wyruszenia na wojnę przeciwko Bractwu Makuta, konflikt nazywany przez nią "Wojną Przeznaczenia". Wysłała Brutakę na misję mającą na celu odnalezienie Makuty Miserixa. Mimo iż powiedziała Takanuvie, że Brutaka miał bronić Metru Nui, ostatecznie wysłała go na wyprawę razem z drużyną złoczyńców, składającą się z Roodaki, Vezona, Carapara, Takadoxa, Makuty Spiriaha oraz Mrocznej Łowczyni Lariski. Po powrocie drużyny z Miserixem, Herlyx posłała Krakuę, by ten zabrał Axonna z Voya Nui na Daxię, szykując się na ostateczne starcie. Wysłała również wiadomość do jej agenta pośród Mrocznych Łowców, Ancienta, ostrzegając go, że nadszedł najwyższy czas, by przekonać The Shadowed One do nadania nowego przeznaczenia jego organizacji. Miała także w planach wysłanie Axonna i Brutaki na Zakaz, by przekonać Skakdi do sprzymierzenia się z Zakonem przeciw Bractwu. Nakazała również Trinumie zabranie Vezona na Destral. Jakiś czas później, wyruszyła na Xię i powstrzymała The Shadowed One przed zniszczeniem wyspy, tworząc ogromną falę tsunami, zdolną zatopić armadę Mrocznych Łowców. Potem zmierzyła się z The Shadowed One i debatowała na temat jego zachowania. Ostatecznie zakończyła rozmowę wyrzuceniem trzech jego agentów do oceanu. Później powiedziała Toa Hagah o ich misji znalezienia Teridaxa i przydzieliła im Zaktana jako przewodnika. Kiedy wojna się rozpoczęła, Helryx wydała Hydraxonowi rozkaz przeciągnięcia Barraki na ich stronę przeciwko Makuta. Wysłała też Johmak, by ta dała Toa Mahri Serce Visoraków i przekazała im wiadomość, aby użyli go na Artidax. Potem przekonała Keetongu, by również do niej dołączył, obiecując, że problem Visoraków zostanie raz na zawsze zażegnany. Razem z Keetongu wyruszyli na Nynrah, gdzie byli świadkami pokonania wojsk Bractwa. Helryx przemierzała potem plażę na Nynrah, używając swojej Kanohi do poznania przeszłości szczątków Rahkshi, w celu odkrycia miejsca ich powstania. Większość prowadziła do źródeł Zenergizowanej Protodermis, o których Zakon już wiedział, ale oprócz nich Helryx ujrzała także scenę z tajemniczą istotą utworzoną z tej substancji oraz Chiroxem nieopodal zbiornika z Protodermis, i wyśledziła ową istotę na wyspie na północ od ojczyzny Keetongu. Na miejscu, razem z Keetongu, odnalazła istotę w wielkim jeziorze substancji, z której się składała. Helryx zmierzyła się z nią, wypytując ją o jej pochodzenie, przeznaczenie i zagrożenia, jakie stanowiła. Potem próbowała ją zniszczyć, w odpowiedzi na co substancja utworzyła ogromną falę i skierowała ją na przybyłych. Na moment przed uderzeniem, tuż za Helryx i Keetongu otworzył się portal wytworzony przez Vezona, do którego wskoczyła dwójka, unikając fali. Wylądowali w Koloseum, gdzie znajdowali się Toa Hagah, Zaktan i Miserix. Nagle, portal ponownie się otworzył i na miejscu zjawili się Axonn oraz Brutaka. Kiedy grupa rozmawiała o tym, co powinni zrobić, Teridax ujawnił się i zniszczył Kanohi Olmak Brutaki, by uniemożliwić któremukolwiek z nich ucieczkę, a także uśmiercił Zaktana. Po uwięzieniu Miserixa oraz Toa Hagah w iluzji, Teridax teleportował Brutakę, Axonna i Keetongu na południowy kraniec Wszechświata Matoran. Kiedy Helryx spytała się Makuty, jakie ma co do niej zamiary, Teridax odpowiedział jej, że zostanie ona w komnacie i będzie dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa, aby mógł się z nią dzielić przemyśleniami. Toa Wody poprzysięgła sobie, że się mu oprze i go zatrzyma. Rządy Teridaxa Będąc w niewoli, Helryx zdecydowała, że Teridax musi zostać powstrzymany, nawet kosztem życia każdej istoty we wszechświecie. Wywnioskowała, że aby zabić Teridaxa, Matoranie muszą przestać pracować, co poskutkuje jego osłabieniem i zniszczeniem wszechświata. Wiedziała, że Matoranie nigdy się na to nie zgodzą, więc planowała użyć Nova Blastu, by zniszczyć maszynerię Robota Wielkiego Ducha i osłabić Makutę. Nim zdążyła zrealizować swój plan, Tuyet, Lewa oraz dwaj Matoranie, Hafu i Kapura wtargnęli do jej więzienia. Po rozmowie na temat przybycia Tuyet i uwolnienia Miserixa przez Lewę, Tren Krom oznajmił, że przebywa w ciele Toa Powietrza. Wtedy Helryx nakazała dwójce Matoran opuszczenie pomieszczenia. Hafu chciał zaprotestować, jednak Kapura powstrzymał go, uświadamiając sobie, że Helryx planuje zniszczyć Procesor Rdzenia, kończąc istnienie ich świata i żywot Makuty. Niedługo potem na miejsce przybyli Axonn i Brutaka. W wyniku dyskusji na temat losów wszechświata, wywiązała się bitwa pomiędzy dwoma stronami - jedną, po której stanęli Helryx, Miserix i Axonn, chcącą zniszczyć Procesor i drugą, z Brutaką, Tuyet i Tren Kromem, chcącą zostawić Wszechświat Matoran przy życiu. Bitwa zakończyła się wraz z pojawieniem się Artakhi, który skarcił grupę i przywrócił Lewę do swojego pierwotnego ciała. Helryx chciała zaatakować legendarnego twórcę za przeszkodzenie w walce, jednak wtedy Teridax teleportował wszystkich w przestrzeń kosmiczną poza Wszechświatem Matoran. Grupa została ocalona przez Vezona, który wessał ich do pewnej komnaty przez międzywymiarowy portal. Helryx zauważyła nieznaną postać w pomieszczeniu i zbliżyła się do niej, mimo ostrzeżeń Vezona. Nagle jej zbroja ożyła i zaczęła ją dusić, a wtedy Vezon oznajmił, że owa postać była Wielką Istotą, przeklętą przez Ignikę i zamkniętą w odosobnieniu. Wtedy Wielka Istota wyjawiła, że znajdują się na Bota Magna. Spherus Magna Podczas przebywania w fortecy na Bota Magna, Mata Nui zabił Teridaxa w pojedynku i połączył trzy fragmenty Spherus Magna - Bota Magna, Aqua Magna i Bara Magna - w jedno. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić z Wielką Istotą, grupa zaczęła dyskutować na temat tego, czy ją uwolnić, czy też nie. Kiedy Wielka Istota imieniem Velika dowiedziała się o ich obecności w fortecy, rozpoczęła pracę w celu jej zniszczenia i uśmiercenia wszystkich znajdujących się w środku. Jednakże, Helryx i pozostałym udało się wydostać na zewnątrz budynku. Ku ich niewiedzy, przeklęta Wielka Istota również uciekła. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia W tym wymiarze, Helryx była Ga-Matoranką towarzyszącą Toa Macku i spotkała Mazekę oraz Vultraza, którzy trafili tam przez międzywymiarowy portal. Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Helryx była członkinią rady Królestwa Wielkiego Ducha. W tym wymiarze, Matoro nie udało się ocalić Mata Nui przed śmiercią i wszystkie istoty wyemigrowały na wyspę Mata Nui. Helryx otrzymała wiadomość od Takanuvy z głównego wymiaru, dziesięć tysięcy lat po ewakuacji ludności na wyspę. Wiadomość mówiła o tym, jak Helryx planowała ostrzec Toa Nuva przez Takanuvę i prosiła o rozmowę z Turagą Takanuvą. Cechy i umiejętności W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych Toa Wody, Helryx jest niezwykle gwałtowna, w pewnym stopniu niecierpliwa i szybko się denerwuje. Zawsze dąży do realizacji swojej wizji większego dobra, nie zważając na konsekwencje decyzji i wyborów, których musi przy tym dokonać. Jako Toa Wody, Helryx może kontrolować, tworzyć i absorbować Wodę. Jest niezwykle doświadczona w używaniu swojej Mocy Żywiołu, co pokazała, tworząc ogromną falę tsunami do pokonania armady Mrocznych Łowców. Jej umysł jest również odporny na mentalne ataki dzięki treningowi w Zakonie. Ze względu na jej członkostwo w Zakonie, Helryx nie musi przestrzegać Kodeksu Toa, który zakazuje zabijania swoich wrogów. Maska i uzbrojenie Helryx dzierży kolczastą buławę, mogącą skupiać i przewodzić jej moc Wody. Nosi Maskę Psychometrii, pozwalającą jej poznać przeszłość danego obiektu. Jej maska i zbroja noszą ślady niezliczonych walk, w których Helryx brała udział. Cytaty Pojawienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Dłoń Artakhi Kategoria:Zakon Mata Nui Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Generacja 1